A fairy tail chapter 1
by angelica.taylor.98
Summary: This is a story about how Blaine met Kurt through a Glee fairy-tale
1. Chapter 1

characters:

prince Hummle  
Kurt Hummle/Taylor

Blaine Anderson

Queen Hummle

Carol Hummle

King Hummle

Burt Hummle

Mother Taylor

Best Friend

Finn Hunderson

The kingdom people  
The new directions/  
The warblers

Plot  
How Kurt met Blaine

chapter 1 Painting/music

Kurt Hummle was lying on his bed looking up to the ceiling think of what to do as his mother  
has gone to get blue berry's and nuts for there got up of her bed and went to go and  
go get on with his chorus. When he was finished with the chorus he decided to go and get his  
paints from out of his special box which his mother got him when he was 15 with the special  
paints inside.

Whilst he was finishing his painting of the stars he sees out of his window every  
was a space that he didn't see as he was busy finishing of the was walking back to  
put his paints away so he could find pascal as he always hides from him every time they  
decide to meet he saw a big curtain so he decided to put his paints down to the closest  
table or chair and see what was behind the curtain. When he opened the curtains all was behind  
a big wall which only had a dark black color and some white stars. Kurt decide it was a good  
idea to go and finish of the picture but he couldn't think of what he could paint so he just closed  
his eyes and think of it then he got the idea of his big dream to go and see the lights which only  
appear on his birthday.

when he had finished his painting he turned to get down when herd a little song out side but he  
remember the kingdom always do a dance before the king and queen let the lanterns of 2 days  
before his birthday. He knew what the song was called as he used to sing the song whilst the  
music played in the back ground only the song was called when will my life begins.

The day was flying by when Kurt ran to the window and see who was shouting to him it was only  
his hurried her say" Kurt Taylor please through your rope down as i am mot getting  
younger from down hear as i have a surprise for you". He quickly tided the rope on the hook and  
through it down to her so she could come and tell him the surprise he only wished that she  
would let him go and see the light three days from soon as his mother got into the house  
she put the basket on the table and quickly gave her son a quick hug until she went up to the  
mirror and the house she got hold of Kurt hand a pulled him to the mirror with her, he said "  
mother why have you brought me to the mirror so then i could see mine and your reflection".  
She said " i only brought you over here with me because i want you to promise me and to do me  
a favor first of all i want you to never ever say to me that you want to go out in to the big world  
because you know why i won't l are to pressures to me and i want you to stay with me but the  
thing i want to ask you is will u please sing to me the lullaby what we sing every night before we  
go to sleep". So he got her a chair and sat down in front of her the song " Flower gleam and  
glow let your power shine make all your wishes bream and bright" he sang when he had  
finished Sue had turn back to her normal self and said "thank you now time for some soup and  
off to bed". They had there soup and off to bed they went. Whilst Kurt was going off to bed he  
opened then door and went into, jumped on to his bed and starred out of the window wishing  
he could just go and see the light only for his 15 birthday.

The day had his mother will be going away for 3 months to go and get him some more paint that  
he had wanted so then he could paint a lot got up went to his wardrobe and put on  
some skinny black jeans and a white top with small gold stars going down the side and a long  
the bottom then he got his purple trainers on and put them on when he was done he got up and  
when down stairs to find his mum sitting i her chair looking at him as if she was about to cry.  
She got up went up to Kurt and said " I wont be long so please stay here and don't go out, i  
love you and i won't belong". She got her stuff and went Kurt helped her down and waved good  
bye when she was gone out of distance he decided to go and get on with his chorus when he  
was done he decide to go and read a book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Blaine Anderson meets Kurt Hummle

The king and queen was in the room where they remeber when mother sue had taken there presious son Kurt hummle. The soldiers where lookig after the princes crown, they heurd th a seling door open but didn't see blaine on the rope grabbing hold of the princes of the soldiers sneezed and blaine said "Got a bad cold" he said then one of the soldiers went "yeah" then he soldiers shouted the gardies and alot came they quickly got onto the horse and rided their horses as fast as they could and when after blaine and his mates. Blaine quickly said as he ran " we need to go and yes i have the crown so lets go the and ran as fast as he could with sabastian and wes behind him. When they came to a wall there was only one thing they could do is either leave and give up or oly one could go blaine decided that it was time to get the crown and go before they get catched and there heads are gone. He jumped up and ran, he ran as fast as his legs would go when he found a bush he whent and hide behind it. When he turned all he could see was a small casltle. When he walk up to the castle all he could hear is a loverly voice which was like as if he was in hevan. He took out his soured and started to climb as there was no were else to get in. Blaine got to the top and decided to find a place to put his bag down and see where the voice was that he hured outside. When he turned around he got smacked in the face with a frying pan. The story will be continued...


End file.
